Nine Months: Sam's Second Child
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Nine months until Sam's second child is born. What he thinks about along the way. [Dedicated to all who have lost a spouse. Sequel to 'Nine Months: Sam's First Child'. No need to read first to understand.]
1. First Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first month is being on vacation in Florida.

It's Isabelle being three and talking about a baby brother.

The first month is eleven at night.

It's Isabelle in the bed across the room, sleeping, because Disney World wears her out.

It's Sam coming out of the bathroom and getting under the covers next to his wife.

The first month is her whispering _I'm not all that tired. Are you?_

And it's the obvious answer because he is a guy: _Not really._

The first month is getting home a week later and she feels sick.

It's sending Isabelle to pre-k 3 while she heads to the doctor.

It's: _You're pregnant._

The first month is waiting until the second to tell Sam and Izzy.


	2. Second Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The second month is sitting at the kitchen table for dinner.

It's Sam's news of _I got that case I wanted, the one with the statutory R-A-P-E._ because of little ears.

It's Isabelle's news of _I painted a doggie in school!_

And it's Alexandrine's news of _I'm over a month pregnant._

The second month is Sam dropping his fork and the next thing he registers is dancing with Izzy. _Mommy's having a baby!_

It's Izzy clapping and laughing and smiling with her father.

It's letting Isabelle call her Grandmother and Uncle Dean to share the news. _Mommy have baby. I'm a big sister!_

And it's having to clear that up. _Andrine's pregnant. … No, she didn't have a baby. … No, she wasn't pregnant and we didn't tell you._

The second month is letting Isabelle go to sleep a little later than normal.

It's lying in bed and Sam just has to ask: _why didn't you tell me earlier?_

It's answering: _I didn't want to miscarry._

And it's: _what do you mean?_

The second month is her voicing her fears about miscarrying like Mackenzie did with the triplets.

The second month is his soothing. _You'll be fine, Alex. I promise._


	3. Third Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The third month is ultrasounds and all is well.

It's the next morning. Isabelle's in day care and Sam's in court.

It's Alexandrine's decision of watching her husband win his case.

It's getting to the court and watching him come out with two reporters in his face. Apparently, he won.

The third month is watching as the father of the girl pressing charges pulls out a gun.

It's seeing Sam get shot in the shoulder and fall.

The third month is not realizing that the police caught the father or people are calling 911 or anything else other than her holding his hand. _Baby, oh, god. Sam…_

It's him reassuring her even though it's him who's got a bullet in his shoulder. _I'm fine. I'm going to be okay._

The third month is a hospital and being admitted. But it's for all the wrong reasons.


	4. Fourth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The fourth month is rehab.

It's Izzy watching her father do weights and push ups and all those other arm stretches.

It's the little voice _what's that for Daddy?_

It's answering _it's so Daddy can pick you up with both arms again._

It's a nod.

The fourth month is the next morning.

It's Isabelle 'making' breakfast of orange juice and cereal for her daddy.

It's: _Thank you, Izzy. Why'd you make breakfast?_ And he takes a bite.

It's: _So you're arm will heal faster, Daddy._

The fourth month is forgetting about the baby for a day and just spoiling Isabelle.


	5. Fifth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The fifth month is ultrasounds again.

It's a baby girl due in four months.

It's a healthy second child.

The fifth month is taking Isabelle shopping with her parents.

It's buying the baby a doll, stroller, and crib.

It's Isabelle picking out the clothes and toys.

The fifth month is painting the room pink.

It's setting up everything with Izzy's help.

It's _Daddy, won't that break when you put the baby in there?_

The fifth month is letting her sleep in the baby's crib so that she knows it won't break when they put her baby sister in there.


	6. Sixth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sixth month is getting the okay from the doctor to go back to normal.

It's the first thing Sam does is swing his daughter around and around.

It's playing all day with her.

The sixth month is going to bed and Alexandrine's sure he'll be exhausted because Sam spent all day with Isabelle.

It's Sam ready to 'stretch' his arm again that night.

It's not saying no.

The sixth month is celebrating Sam's birthday.

It's a cake that Izzy made and a dinner by Alexandrine.

It's 'stretching his muscles' again for the second time in two days.

The sixth month is, on the third day, actually stretching his muscles the right way.


	7. Seventh Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The seventh month is names. 

It's Isabelle liking _Izzy II._

It's Sam liking _Amelia._

It's Alexandrine liking _Tara_ or _Isadora._

The seventh month is asking everyone for advice.

It's Dean: _I'm with Izzy here: Izzy II will knock 'em dead._

It's Mackenzie: _you guys should name it what you like best._

It's Alexandrine's mother: _Maybe you should name the baby after my mother. You know she was very close to you, Alex._

The seventh month is not getting far at all. Especially when Isabelle comes home with the _bestest name ever: Missy Bender._

The seventh month is Sam freaking when he hears that because _fuck, I think my past's coming back to haunt me._

* * *

Hahaha… poor Sammy. Anyway, Isabelle saying that is just… well, anyway you'll find out if you read Nine Months: The Epilogue. It's in there. Speaking of, that story (Nine Months: The Epilogue) is the last Nine Months story. It'll be up as soon as this story is done! Enjoy! 


	8. Eighth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The eighth month is visiting Dean and Mackenzie's twice. 

It's watching how River interacts with his younger siblings.

It's hoping that Isabelle will act the same way.

The eighth month is Alexandrine sitting in the nursery wondering how she got so lucky.

It's Sam doing the same thing the next night.

The eighth month is prayers of thanks for a normal pregnancy.

It's prayers of hope for a normal birth.

The eighth month is names again.

It's _Tara_ and _Amelia_ and _Isadora._

It's Alexandrine's favorite line: _You named Isabelle._

And it's Sam's favorite reply: _You love Isabelle now._

The eighth month is a stalemate until the birth.


	9. Ninth Month

**Title: **Nine Months: Sam's Second Child

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Hope you enjoyed! This is the last child of the next Winchester generation, so yeah… I'm crying! Lol, jk. Anyway, there's the epilogue which is a ton of OneShots about them. Thanks for reading!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ninth month is picking Isabelle up from pre-school and the contractions begin. 

It's smiling on the way home and telling her that _the baby's coming soon._

It's _when? When? When? _all the way home.

The ninth month is Izzy packing a bag so she can come visit the baby with her mommy. The contractions are seven minutes apart.

It's letting Izzy call Sam – and that was a mistake – because _Mommy's having the baby!_

It's correcting her quickly. _I'm fine, Sam. Only seven minutes. Oh, wait._ And a contraction happens.

It's Sam showing up at the door a few minutes later with a smile, chocolates for the new mommy, and a teddy bear for his soon-to-be big sister.

The ninth month is six minutes apart as Sam and Belle eat pizza.

It's double checking the baby's room and her bag and Izzy's bag.

It's calling the doctor. _Hi, Dr. Rembrandt. The contractions started this afternoon. They're six minutes and fifteen seconds apart._

The ninth month is heading to the hospital, calmly, because they've been through this before.

It's parking and getting out and having an orderly bring her in.

It's Izzy sitting in mommy's lap and whispering to the baby while Sam fills out the forms.

It's amazingly being able to remain calm throughout everything.

The ninth month is the baby coming an hour later.

It's Izzy in the day care which is also night care apparently. _Remember Daddy: the baby's name is Piper Halliwell! _(It changed last night.)

It's in the delivery room and three _push_es later, a baby girl.

It's five minutes afterward, a placenta.

Nine months is shrieks as a baby's mouth is cleared.

It's Alexandrine holding the baby as Sam puts his head on his wife's bed-ridden shoulder and whispers _welcome to the world, Missy Bender_ as a joke.

Nine months is Alexandrine taking her chance because Sam's so close.

It's her fist in his face and his nose bleeds and _what the hell, Andrine?_

It's the doctor thinking: _This is a new one. Wife attacks husband _**after**_ birth._

Nine months is Sam too busy tending to his nose to name the baby _Amelia_ and instead Alexandrine declares to the nurse: _Her name is Isadora Winchester._

Nine months is sweet revenge.

* * *

Hahaha! Couldn't help it. Lol. Anyway, hope you read the epilogue. It's name is _Nine Months: The Epilogue_ and it's already on my account! Enjoy! 

Thanks for staying tuned!


End file.
